


Real

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years on Atlantis and she had her own reasons to scream into the darkness, her own nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

They had all felt like outsiders in this, at one time of another, Elizabeth especially, but to years on Atlantis and she understood at last. She knew had felt like an outsider because she had never had a command, position, and Jack felt felt out of place simply because he was a man, but Elizabeth had never been able to understand their nightmares before. She'd never been able to understand the pleading screams that woke them up at night.

Jack yelled out No, jolting awake, and startling both her and Sam, who, whimpered little 'no's' into the darkness before she or Jack had to wake her because it was breaking their hearts.

She understood now.

Two years on Atlantis and she had her own reasons to scream into the darkness, her own nightmares.

They hadn't been together like this for so ling, since she'd left for Atlantis, and she had miss them more than she had realised. Had needed them more now than she ever had while they were all Earth side together.

She understood now, screaming into the night, Sam shaking her, her own No, stretching out into the silence until she was awake and safe, Sam shushing her, stroking her hair, Jack behind her, holding her tight and she felt sick with fear, but this was different, it was fading fast, and then it was gone, her no, her fear.

“Elizabeth?” Sam whispered, kissing her forehead, “it's just a dream.”

“No, no, no, no.” Elizabeth shook her head, struggling against Jack's hold, even as he stroked the skin of her stomach and kissed her neck.

“It was,” Sam said.

“It was real, they were memories.”

“It's not real any more.”

“It wasn't just a dream.”

“Why do you have to argue with me about everything?” Sam growled, and Elizabeth smiled, sleepy Sam was cranky, and she was right, and adorable with it. “Sorry.” Behind her, Jack was still kissing and nipping the back of her neck, his hand smoothing over her skin and down to the dark triangle of hairs between her legs. She gasped and Sam grinned, kissing her on the lips, eyes still half closed from sleep.

“It was just a dream.” Jack murmured, nuzzling her hair as he circled her clit. She arched her hips towards his hand, feeling her arousal flow. She moaned, and shook her head again.

“No,” Elizabeth said against Sam's lips, the blonde moving a hand up to caress her breasts.

“No?” he asked, “you want me to stop?”

“No, god, Jack, please don't stop.” He smirked at Sam, who was laughing as she disappeared under the covers. Elizabeth gasped, suddenly, her body jerking when she felt teeth on her nipple, and one long finger enter her.

“Sam is always right,” he told her, “she knows, I know, they may be memories, but we have to think of them as dreams.” As he spoke his finger slipped in and out of her body, his thumb flicking over her clit, as Sam licked and nipped her her breasts. “It's the only thing that'll get you through.”

Elizabeth felt another finger push into her body, different, longer nail, Sam's, sliding in against Jack's and moving in unison with his. She moaned, the sound stretched out into the darkness, like her scream had, but lower, and easier on her ears, and she came on their fingers, shaking between their bodies.

“Yeah,” she gasped, “but not the only thing.”

Sam come up put of the covers, smiling, and kissed her again.

“I've got you two.”


End file.
